cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of International Defence
Originally founded on the brown team post-Great War I, The Alliance of International Defence (-AiD-) is an Orange team alliance. Charters The legislation that governs the Alliance of International Defence, including government procedures, elections and cabinet responsibilities. Furthermore, the alliance charters dictate member rules and responsibilities along with fundamental structures of -AiD-. History On November 28, 2006, shortly after GWI, AiD was formed between Juan Carlos, Gordon13, and Battle Mage. The alliance slowly expanded. Soon, AiD had signed its first treaty, an MDP with AoB. However, LoSS had its eyes on AoB because of numerous rogue attacks on its members. LoSS declared on AoB but before AiD could respond peace was declared. At the time AiD consisted of 12 member nations. Soon afterwards The Network bloc treaty was formed between AiD, AoB, OASIS, and others to protect small alliances. The bloc was predicted by critics to not last long and it turned out that they were correct. The bloc was quickly dissolved. Growing unrest over tech raiding created tensions between AiD and AoB, while the two were set to merge. Juan Carlos and Emperor Delas argued constantly and eventually severed the AiD-AoB MDP. AiD quickly grew to 30 members and elected its first senate, consisting of Battle Mage, Juan Carlos, and a few others lost to time. *GWII era history has been lost temporarily In GWIII, AiD picked at Initiative nations until the AoB joined. AiD was promptly crushed and surrendered. Several important and large nations left AiD in the aftermath, reducing the nation count from approximately 70 to about 30. Battle Mage realized the situation was bleak and gave Mordd, an up and coming member, administrator rights to reform the alliance. Mordd took up on this opportunity, but a few members were critical of his leadership and left to form El Queso!. El Queso! then contacted AiD's allies, Shadow Council and AoB, requesting assistance to overthrow Mordd. They believed that Mordd had taken over by force. Mordd discovered this plan of a coup and gave the leadership of both alliances his story. The Shadow Council was furious and forced El Queso! to disband a few days later. Mordd continued with charter and forum revamps and finished a week later. AiD now had changed its official acronym to -AiD- and had developed 3 main charter pieces, a senate of 3, and a president position; the start of modern AiD conventions. Mordd continued leading for about half a year, creating a time of prosperity for -AiD-. Around this time, -AiD- acquired TDA via a merger agreement, and an additional senate position was added. This senate position was given to Dramamoose; one of the founding members of TDA. At the outbreak of the Unjust War, -AiD- joined NTO and NOI, its MDP partners, against FOK and the rogue alliance SPAM. About 5 to 7 days into the fighting, Mordd surrendered -AiD- (with the permission of the MoD, Dramamoose) to its opposition and resigned as president for classified reasons. Matthew117 succeeded him as president and led -AiD- in another golden age, as Mordd had. A few months later, -AiD- signed the UPS 2.0, becoming MDoAP partners with GATO, NTO, and NOI. However, around this time a prominent member left and formed BqP, with whom NOI signed a protectorate treaty. The member, Ares, had leached members from -AiD- and had conspired with BiA to influence the next election to make sure Mordd (who had recently entered the presidential race again) would not ever gain president position again. -AiD- tried to convince NOI to break their protectorate and let them declare war on BqP, but NOI would not budge. -AiD- was high pressed to give up their claims, but NOI gradually yielded and kicked Ares from BqP, subject to the ZI sentence that -AiD- had passed on him. NOI and NTO treated -AiD- harshly during these BqP trials and eventually, -AiD- decided it was best to cut off ties. Over the course of the next few months, -AiD- canceled the BUTT and UPS treaties. When this was met with more hate and BiA even made a startlingly harsh comment against NTO's former ally on IRC. These reactions pushed -AiD- over the edge. A few days later, -AiD- revealed that they had left the brown team and joined orange. -AiD-'s "golden age" ended on the BqP and NTO scandal, and quickly turned for the worse, as OFS disbanded and many people left -AiD- including, most prominently : Huberslaven, Mordd, Dramamoose, and Matthew117. As well as some vanishing long enough that their Nation's were deleted most prominently: Raist However, recently -AiD- has proved its hardiness by breaking the 1 Million NS and 20K Average NS landmarks and continuing to grow. Some time near the end of 2008 some members of the government, including the president himself, tried to force a Fake Merger with KoC, but was stopped by the remaining loyal members of the government Leonard IV and Lord AJ, and later HE Dave, who returned to assist. Due to this fake merger, the alliance was critically hit on its numbers, loosing more than 10 members in the trespassing. After this, the three remaining government members created a temporary trium, while they settled up a new charter. When the Charter was finally completed and approved by the majority of the members, the trium became known as the Board of Directors, implementing a business-like managing style. The first elected Directors with this new system where, unsurprisingly, LeonardIV, Lord AJ, and High Emporer Dave. At the burst of the Karma War, AiD quickly allied itself with its friend and ally, Echelon, despite the fact that their treaty didn’t state it was mandatory for AiD to assist in battle. So, AiD attacked TDE, but afterwards, TriCom attacked AiD back, in defense of their ally. AiD battled for a little more over a week, fighting honorably, unlike the last time they had been in war. Eventually, AiD got out of the war with White Peace. The future holds promises for -AiD- and we're ready to adapt to obtain them. Survival of the adaptable. Foreign Agreements Announcements * 28 March 2008 - AiD announces the founding of The Nexus Agreement, in conjunction with LEN, OFS and OTF See also Category:Alliances Category:The Nexus Agreement